l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Akodo Ginawa
Akodo Ginawa was already a taisa to a unit of samurai at the age of seventeen, and showed a huge amount of promise for his future. His promising future was destroyed when he was manipulated into killing his master. He became a ronin for approximately two decades until his service to Toturi the Black earned him the daimyoship of the Akodo family following it's rebirth after the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. Death of his Master His downfall began when his master sent him to deal with a band of ronin bandits that were plaguing the locals. Although the leader of the bandits was easy to dispatch to Jigoku, one of the bandits followers battled with un-natural speed and power, and proved a challenge to destroy. When the bandit leader died, the strange follower turned to Ginawa and swore that he would get revenge, upon which he melted into black smoke. Ginawa reported the incident to his master and was commended for his actions. Unknown to Ginawa, the strange follower was a shapeshifter, and posed as Ginawa's master to present him with a new sword, a sword that he stated was the true sword of Ginawa's father. This was the bloodsword Revenge. One man will kill his master... After taking up his new sword, Ginawa's master began to act out of character, insulting the sensei of Ginawa's dojo and disrespecting his ancestors. Soon after this he ordered Ginawa to attack a dragon outpost. Before Ginawa followed the orders, he realized that the bandit's follower must have been a changling and replaced his master. Ginawa challenged his master and in the struggle slew him with revenge. His master did however not melt into shadow though, but laid bleeding at Ginawa's feet. The shapeshifter had been impersonating Ginawa's second in command, goading him into action against his master, and revealed his actions upon Ginawa's masters death before vanishing into smoke. Ginawa swore he would find the true killer of his Master, and he would know that man by his eyes. The Ronin Ginawa Ginawa became a ronin, and was a loyal follower of the ronin general Toturi the Black during the Clan War. The Search Begans After the disappearance of Toturi in 1130, Bayushi Kachiko charged Ginawa and Matsu Hiroru to search for Toturi.Hidden Emperor page 11 Kachiko's Tale (Jade Edition) During the unexplained Lion march into Crab lands, Ginawa tried without result to convince the Matsu Daimyo, Matsu Ketsui, to stop the march. Hidden Emperor 4, Rulebook Isawa Kaede informed them that a Dragon-man knew who retained the Emperor. Hidden Emperor 6 Rulebook They were fouled by Moshi Hito and did not succeed in their search. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Madness of Toturi Ginawa was shocked by the actions Toturi took after his return. Dark Journey Home, rulebook, by Ree Soesbee In a secret encounter with Doji Shizue, two kolat appeared. First one was Kage, that forced Shizue to stub Hiroru. Ginawa killed the second kolat. Imperial guards leaded by Toku caught him as a murderer. Pearl Edition, rulebook, by Ree Soesbee The Daimyo Ginawa Following the Rokugan's victory at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate in 1133, and the naming of the Lying Darkness by Lady Moon, Emperor Toturi I reinstated the Akodo family. Because Lady Moon named the Lying Darkness "Akodo", a name no longer in use, the many Goju serving the Lying Darkness became members of the Akodo family. Toturi named his old friend Akodo Ginawa the new Akodo Daimyo. Akodo's Remains Ginawa was present alongside the other daimyo of the Lion Clan in 1160 when Lion Clan Champion Matsu Nimuro revealed the letter from the Dark Oracle of Water Matsu Turi announcing the discovery of the remains of Akodo. Turi demanded a Matsu vassal of true lineage in exchange for the remains, which became Matsu Domotai after he volunteered. Domotai commited seppuku rather than serve Turi once the remains were safely in Lion hands.A Lion's Honor Successor Ginawa served the Lion as daimyo for another five years, until 1165. During this time, Akodo Shigetoshi was believed to be Ginawa's chosen successor.Akodo Shigetoshi (Diamond Edition) Heigai Ginawa stepped down as the Daimyo of the Akodo, retired the samurai life and became a monk named Heigai.Heigai (Drums of War) Heigai served the Shogun Kaneka as an advisor, and was one of the few men Kaneka trusted.A Forgotten Saga, Part 3 External Links * Ginawa (Imperial Edition) * Ginawa Exp (Crimson and Jade) * Ginawa Exp2 (Hidden Emperor 2) * Ginawa Exp3 (Soul of the Empire) * Akodo Ginawa, Exp4 (Spirit Wars) * Heigai, Exp5 (Drums of War) Category:Lion Clan Leaders Category:Ronin Category:Members of the Gozoku